Shadow's Insanity
by Shadow-Darkness-Wolf
Summary: Shadow has some mental issues and it's destracting him. He meets a strange person who seems to be trying to both help and harm him. Will Shadow's problems be the death of him? Who is this strange person? Can anyone understand Shadow's pain?
1. Default Chapter

_Ch. 1: Beginning of the end_

For my whole life I was considered to be something. Weather it be ultimate, pure evil, or a great hero. I always believed myself to be the ultimate life form, that nothing could stop me. Ever since I had awoken from my 50-year slumber, I always believed that nothing and no one could beat me. Well, I was wrong, I can be beaten. The mind is a gentle thing and when tampered with can cause huge amounts of destruction, and the only thing that can beat me, is myself.

It all started when I was sitting at the edge of the Station Square docks. It was raining lightly; fog was beginning to form over the ground. There were no people around for all I could see. I was watching the moon with deep thought, and I missed her, I missed Maria. The moon reminded of her, it reminded me of the A.R.K, and it reminded me of Dr. Eggman. Still, the sight was beautiful. The rain made such a peaceful sound...if only my mind would be peaceful.

The rainwater that was forming on my quills got me irritated that night, it was making my quills feel heavy. I took my hand and wiped away the water and sighed. I then noticed my hand that wiped away the water; I had a palm of blood. I looked down at my reflection and poured the blood into the ocean. My white glove was stained. While I saw the reflection, my face appeared to be a bit pale, but there was no blood on my quills. I brushed my hand through them again. I took my now dark pink glove off, to check if I had gotten a splinter, there was no cuts or pain.

"What is going on?" I asked myself and put my glove back on.

I had no one to turn to and ask, and I began to feel quite dizzy and uneasy. It caused me to fall on my knees with my eyes closed, and when I opened my eyes, I saw my reflection. There was blood on my teeth as well. I began to cough and the ocean span around me, I felt like I was dying, each of the heavy breaths I took made my lungs feel tighter and tighter. I then blacked out.

I awoke finding myself in an unfamiliar setting. My vision was blurred and I turned my head. Lying on the bed next to mine was a young human girl. She looked...just like Maria. I could not help but stare even though she appeared to be very young, about ten years old it seemed. I began to wonder what had happened. I wanted to ask but...nothing came out from my voice.

"Maria..." Was all that I blurted out.

The girl turned to me, slowly opening her eyes. She was as pale as a ghost and as beautiful as an angel...her eyes were the same beautiful blue that Maria had. The similarity brought a tear to my eye, but I refused to let myself cry. I had to tell myself it wasn't her, but even so, I wish it were.

Lost in my thoughts, the next thing I knew, she was gone. I felt a cold aura behind me. My eyes widened as I turned around. It was the girl. She had a knife in her hands...and it was stained with blood...MY blood. She reached out her arms as if she was giving it to me.

"What the hell did you do to me!" I said. If she stabbed me I would have felt something. I fear there is something very strange about this girl. It definitely isn't Maria...

The girl kept silent and crept toward me, pushing the knife in her hands closer to me. Then I remembered...that knife, it looked familiar. That was the knife that stabbed my hand when I hung over the edge of the water! I didn't see the girl there. That knife was my knife. I then remembered that it wasn't her that stabbed me. It was...me. I had a flashback to when I was at the lake. That knife was a symbol of my attempt at suicide and before I could continue, the knife was gone. When I snapped out of it, I found the blood on my hand...the wound must have healed...b-but why does this girl have my knife? Did she...save my life? I don't know if I should thank her or not. I reached out a shaky hand and took the knife from her.

"T-thanks...Ma...I mean...what's your name?"

The girl stared blankly at me. "I don't have one." She replied...her voice sounded just like Maria's.

"Oh...why not? Where is your family?" I asked. Not like I actually cared. Okay...I did care. Maria always made my cold heart turn soft...before she...

I closed my eyes as the girl answered my question. I was being sucked in my pity. I hate it when I feel like this...not like anyone knows about my sorrow. "I...don't have a family, Shadow. You're the only one I have left." She said, staring straight at me.

"H-How did you know my name?" I answered. I felt quite confused.

The girl shook her head gently. "Let's...get out of here." She said. She took a hold of my hand and we made a run for it. The doctors didn't even seem to notice that we were there. Even though this girl was with me I felt all alone. I saw the exit to the hospital, and the girl suddenly let go of my hand. I continued to run to catch up to her, but she went though the doors before me. I followed soon after. When I got outside I looked for her, but then she was gone.

"Maria..."

To Be Continued.

A/N: This is a really weird story and probably makes no sense whatsoever right now, but it will all make sense in the long run. So please don't flame. My character (Aura) will make an appearance and maybe Sonic will too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow, or anything that "officially" has to do with Sonic.


	2. The perfect creature

A/N: Sorry for taking so long in creating this next chapter, actually I had this on paper for a long time, I just kinda forgot about it –sweat drop- I hope people continue to like my story!  
Note: This chapter is not for Rouge lovers, if you like Rouge then be prepared for devastation.__

Chapter 2: The perfect creature

"Maria, MARIA! Don't leave me again!" I cried. The weight of the feeling of betrayal was always hard to bear. This time, though, carried horrible memories, I couldn't take it. I collapsed to my knees.

"What am I supposed to do now? I don't have a clue about where I am! The doctors didn't think much of me it seems, like they didn't even want me to be here because I'm not human. That girl…Maria…she left without a word." I shook my head, I knew that drowning in my despair isn't the right thing to do, the real Maria would not want me to be upset over a pathetic illusion.

"I can't forget…my reason for existence…"

Suddenly, I was disrupted by a loud machine-like noise. It was so loud that I could not think. With my thoughts disturbed and the trees swaying furiously, I looked up to see what was going on. "Doctor Robotnic!" I yelled. "Why are you here? This is a hospital and you're clearly not injured!" This guy always got on my nerves, even though I once had an alliance with him. He's not someone I could ever trust, no matter who he's related to. I stood up and got myself into a fighting position. 

"What do you want with these injured people?" I growled.

"I want nothing to do with them Shadow! I come for you! And seeing you were vulnerable this was the best time to make an entrance." Eggman laughed.

Before I could say anything, I felt a strong surge through my whole body. When I blinked everything turned blue. I felt numb both emotionally and physically. "Y...You bastard…" I mumbled weakly, fighting to stay conscious. I felt another surge of energy...I was being electrocuted. Then after that I was unable to move at all. Soon everything went black...the high voltage must have been too much for me. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…" I mumbled. I must have lost consciousness. Everywhere around me was gray. The area was completely lit but I felt like I was surrounded by darkness. There were bars surrounding me, and I was in an area that I was unfamiliar with. As I began to regain full consciousness, I realized I was locked in a cell.

"P...Prison?" I questioned to myself. My whole body was numb and until I looked I didn't even notice the metal claws holding me up against the wall. Then I realized where I was after examining through the metal bars. I must be in one of Eggman's experiment rooms. I felt insanely helpless that moment. Eggman was smart for once. Normally I could have broken out of here with ease, but because of his electric shocks emitting from the machine he had, if these claws weren't holding me up I would not be standing right now.  
Hours passed and I began to dose off. I must have looked really stupid from here. The thought of myself looking stupid made me laugh, and I guess someone heard me.

A figure walked in through a mechanical door, and turned their head towards me swiftly. "...Looks like someone got captured by Eggman." Cooed Rouge.

"Rouge!" Shadow growled with hatred. "You of all people! What do you want!" I could feel my hatred turning into power as I spoke.

"Ah...you should be thanking me, I'm here to save you." Rouge replied, winking.

"I'm not buying it. Tell me, what's your real motive for coming here seriously? I don't need **_your_** help."

"My, my, my, aren't you the confident one? I can get you out of here so bad old Eggman won't kill you."

I didn't want to, I really didn't. Anything of good causes for her always comes with a catch. I was afraid she'd use me to do her bidding…or worse, she could play more mind games to trick me somehow. Then I remembered the girl, and I realized that if I didn't get out of there I'd never find her. Eggman doing experiments on me didn't sound too pleasant either. Still, I hated Rouge with a passion...I'd rather be saved by Sonic then that slutty bat.

"What's taking so long?" Rouge commented rather rudely.

I looked towards the gray tiled floor, feeling more pathetic then I ever have. "I guess...I don't have a choice." I said reluctantly, feeling quite glum. At that moment I saw a flash of red, as I said that I writhed in pain…  
"Something...Something is wrong with me..." I coughed.

"What was that?" Rouge asked, the tone of her voice made it easy to tell she did not care whatsoever. Then I heard the lock click and the sell door open.

"Just...get me out of here..." I replied darkly, clenching my fists tightly.

With a swift kick from Rouge the claws around my wrists broke. As I expected, I fell to the ground, unable to hold myself up. Then Rouge attempted to pick me up but then I felt my power returning…no, it wasn't my power, it was an unknown power.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled with fury, as I slapped her. I stood up somewhat shakily, and then I lost control of my body. My fist connected with her head. Rouge went flying straight into a wall. The blow to her head was powerful, causing blood to form on her forehead. Suddenly I felt a strange happiness, and I felt as if I wasn't myself anymore, I felt like...I was being controlled.

"You thought you were going to trick me, eh?" I said darkly, this was a lower tone I ever heard myself speak. "Well you were tricked by me and I'm not letting you get away with attempting."

"Shadow...what are you saying…?" Gasped Rouge.

"I can't let you live...you tormented me enough! Well let me tell you this Rouge…"

I then stopped in my tracks. Feeling my energy deplete again. Why was I doing this? "Maria would not want me to do this" I thought. I shook my head, my eyes burning a dark crimson. I then felt the same power I once had returning again, which caused me to smirk. My hand reached to a sword located on the wall, and I rested in upon my shoulder.

"Rouge, I AM real, and I AM the ultimate life-form!" I said as my legs were being dragged towards Rouge.

"Shadow! Don't do it!" I heard a voice yell in my head...It was Maria's voice. I stopped and question what I was doing. I then saw Rouge attempting to stand up, and my hatred began to return. "Do it Shadow, don't torment yourself..." A more dark voice echoed in my head.

I came close to Rouge, my arm was suddenly lifted into the air, I tried to resist but my hatred fueled everything. My hand trusted down and I stabbed Rouge violently. She coughed and then her body looked lifeless. I took out the now bloody sword and tossed it away. I jumped out the window, breaking the glass in my escape.  
I landed in a forest outside the building. I looked at my hands...they were stained with a bit of blood, but this time, it was not my own...

"I'm a murderer..." I whispered staring at my hands while tears fell over my gloves. "Maria! What have I done? I-I couldn't have done it...Maria! Forgive me…" I cried. Thunder raged loudly, and black clouds began to cover the sky. I cried silently for minutes until the rain covered my tears. Then I heard crackling of leaves and I looked up, hearing a familiar voice.

"You can't change what already happened...don't be so hard on yourself."


End file.
